Supply Lines...
Supply Lines... is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to Carl Johnson by Zero at his RC shop in the Garcia, San Fierro. Mission CJ comes in the shop, looking for Zero. Zero persistently tries to keep him away. He says he is busy, and there is "top secret" stuff that Zero does not want CJ to see. CJ continues to search for Zero, he is found hanging by his underwear in a closet. Zero explains that Berkley humiliated him, and he is in a lot of pain. CJ suggests that he take revenge, so he asks what kind of weapons does Zero have. Zero says that he has a miniature plane, and CJ says they're gonna humiliate Berkley with the plane. Zero suggests that they destroy Berkley's fleet of delivery couriers. CJ then immediately controls the plane. He maneuvers it to different parts of San Fierro in order to destroy the delivery system before they make their deliveries. He kills five sets of Berkley's delivery personnel, all while watching the fuel of the plane, and takes the plane back to the roof of Zero's shop. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Destroy the couriers before they complete their deliveries *Fly back to Zero's roof Reward The reward for this mission is $5,000. The mission New Model Army is unlocked. Trivia * As with the others in the Zero strand, this mission is optional in relation to the overall storyline, but is mandatory for 100% completion of the game. * After completing the mission, Zero says "Smell it... you know, that ozone smell ...smells like victory". This is a nerdization of Air Cavalry Colonel Kilgore's speech on the 1979 film Apocalypse Now "I love the smell of napalm in the morning", often cited as one of the most famous movie quotations ever. * This mission is referenced in a GTA Clone game, True Crime: New York City * During this mission, the police officers are rural police officers and they drive Rangers. They will not shoot you, even if you shoot them. * Fans considers this mission to be one of the hardest missions in the GTA series. * The mission is considerably easier in the Mobile version, most likely due to the fuel durability that is longer. PS2 Tips Try to get all 5 in this order. If you let one driver run away, you've likely lost. The drivers can be hard to catch (especially the bikes). You don't have enough fuel to be chasing them around, so make your shots count. *Fuel is dependent on time, not use. Full throttle the whole mission to get around faster. *Take out the delivery drivers in the following order: 1. Southwest (closest) 2. South (2nd closest) 3. North (far) 4. Northeast (farthest) 5. Southwest (far) In this order, the final driver will be close to the home base by the time you get back around to him. The others end up on main streets with more room to line up on them. There is just enough fuel to *Don't fire until you are dead on, lined up, and know you can kill. Stop on the ground by them if you want to line up your aim better. The drivers don't react until fired at. Once shots are fired, the drivers will flee, *Note: Some newer releases of the game for PS2 (ie: after Hot Coffee hidden scene removal) may have fuel usage changed to the way the PC version has it. See below. PC Tips *Fuel is dependent on use, not time. Glide where possible, and only accelerate when needed to climb altitude *There is more than enough time to get targets in any order when gliding most of the mission. Video Walkthrough es:Supply Lines Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Asset Missions Category:Missions